


Mr. Killjoy

by NotSoDamned



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, But loads of Deckerstar too, Deception, Everybody hits on Lucifer, F/M, Fluff, Investigating, Love affairs, Lucifer and Pierce are main ship here, M/M, Manipulation, Sexual Tension, Smut, Some violent things going on, These guys have some issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoDamned/pseuds/NotSoDamned
Summary: "_ We can't do that Marcus._ Now, who would have told the devil would be such a Killjoy?"





	1. Looking for you

It had been three days. Not only had Lucifer been given back his damn wings again, but also had he the weird impression that someone was following him constantly, and it was all honestly starting to be a little bit too much. Not to mention the terrible way he felt about his pseudo sentimental life, if you could call a sentimental life such an apparent failure with the Detective.

« Lucifer, get away from the corpse », a cheerful, yet insisting voice echoed behind him.

The raven-haired man looked up only to see Ella watching the cadaver with over-excited eyes. He sighed deeply and got up, getting away from the rotting body, and Ella, to his partner.

« So, Detective, what have we got? Murder? Suicide? Murder and suicide? » he added the last bit after thinking with despair that he had also failed at providing Pierce with the death he needed, which definitely completed his misery.

« Nothing much actually, I am waiting for Ella to give us some further informations, but for the moment all we got is a name and two pages of a ruined diary. »

The detective looked around, apparently seeking someone or something. That would have certainly intrigued Lucifer if he did not already know who she was looking for, because of course, it was always for the same asshole.

« Looking for Pierce, aren’t we? » he commented lowly with pissed eyes. « Last time I saw him he had paperwork to do, apparently we’re not seeing him around here anytime soon. »

The devil turned on his heels and walked away on that, Chloe following soon afterwards.

« Wait Lucifer, is there a problem? »

He turned to her, eyes throwing daggers.

« Well of course there is! Don’t you want to concentrate a bit, you’re so… so different since the Lieutenant arrived! »

Chloe flushed slightly and crossed her arms, furrowing her brows.

« Would you have a problem with me and Marcus dating, by any chance? » she told, or we should better say hissed. Lucifer narrowed his eyes, pushing back the thought that yes, it actually did bother him.

« Of course no, I simply want us to stay professional; and if you continue like that I’ll be the more reasonable of us both, which would, by the way, be an excellent piece of news for all criminals in this city, and a particularly bad one for you. »

Chloe rolled her eyes at this, sighing and almost throwing a file in Lucifer’s hands.

« Work on that Lucifer, I’ll see you later », she told quite harshly, giving him a cold glare before disappearing.

The dark-eyed man stood still for a moment, before going back on earth when a familiar deep voice called for him.

« Oh, Lucifer, I was looking for you, I just- » Lucifer cut Pierce off before he had a chance to add anything.

« She just got away, you’ll probably find her home », he answered in a bitter tone, getting away without even sparing the lieutenant a glance.  
Pierce frowned and followed, staring at Lucifer with skeptical eyes.

« What? Who? » he told, trying to keep up Lucifer giant-legs Morningstar’s pace quite difficultly. His eyes were darting the other man with their usual detachment, yet there was some eagerness behind them that Lucifer would’ve probably noticed, had he granted Pierce one of his smug, proud glares.

« The Lieutenant, of course, who else would you want to see anyway? Now get away to do your little lovey-dovey thing and let me actually work », he groaned, keeping the file close to his chest as he arrived to his car.

Pierce sighed, and directly sat onto the passenger seat, Lucifer giving him a bewildered glare before letting a frustrated growl out. Well… it was supposed to be a growl, but it more sounded like a mix between squealing and purring, which made Marcus grin at him mockingly.

« Can I know what the bloody hell you think you are doing? Thought I was a taxi maybe? » Lucifer finally told grumpily, refusing to drive away with that intrusive immortal on board.

« Well, getting to work with you. Espinoza actually gave up on me to spend the day with Charlotte, so… Plus seems you got the file », he added, eyeing the papers held by Lucifer. The latter sighed and started the engine, giving his passenger the file.

« There’s nothing in it, anyway, apparently we have to figure things out on our own », he added, hands tensed upon the wheel, knuckles white.

He actually had no idea why, but Marcus’ presence was making him defensive. He took a quick look on the other’s face, only to see him read the file with a concentrated expression that made the corners of his mouth curl up softly. He tensed down slightly, shaking his head.

« Honestly, we shouldn’t work together on this case, you know we would be more efficient alone than together. After all, I don’t want you to slow me down, I got a reputation to preserve. »

Marcus gave him a jaded glare before closing the file with a smirk.

« Mh, of course. Such a serious, helpful partner you’re told to be », Marcus told looking out the window, his tone as ironic as it could be.

Lucifer frowned, looking back at the other man. He waited for a second, then abruptly stopped at the side of the road, right in the middle of nowhere. Pierce blinked and then stared at Lucifer, silence stretching for a moment before the raven-haired man spoke up.

« And what does that mean, exactly? » Lucifer asked slowly, looking at the lieutenant with blazing eyes.

Marcus sighed and shook his head.

« Well, you’re simply not particularly… well, disciplined. Sorry but you’re the devil, it’s quite obvious you can’t be... well, you, and a good cop. »

« Oh, and so that’s what Chloe tells you about me? Nice, I’m learning things at least », he told, eyes avoiding the other’s. 

Pierce giggled before answering with a smirk.

« Oh come on, of course she does not tell that about you. With her it’s always: Oh, look, Lucifer did that, Lucifer did this! But I mean come on man, she’s been dying to jump on you for months, so of course she’s not objectiv- » Lucifer cut him off, flabbergasted.

« Wait, she’s been dying to what? »

« Oh God, how oblivious you can be… »

« Let my father out of that, will you? » Lucifer groaned, annoyance rising inside him.

Him, oblivious? Certainly not. He was an expert in everything concerning love and desires, so of course he would have noticed if the lieutenant was… And moreover she was going out with Pierce, so obviously hot devils were less her type than cold, muscular, sexy… wait, that was not the point. He shook his head to gather his thoughts, then sighed.

« She is dating you, so excuse me if I sort of doubt your words. Plus, aren’t you supposed to be jealous if you really think she wants me? »

Pierce paused for a second, then his usual cold look melted in front of Lucifer’s eyes. Well, now, that was unexpected.

« Wait, you don’t actually think I love her, right? »

Lucifer blinked once, twice, then considered the man in front of him with big black confused eyes.

« What do you mean? Of course I do, you are no less than engaged! »

Pierce looked at him surprisingly for a minute, then burst out laughing, Lucifer looking at him with all the confusion in the world.

« Oh dear… her? Her? Who would have told an angel could be so stupid… Why were you thrown out of heaven again? Disability to reflect? »

Lucifer furrowed his brows, then literally pouted at the other. His eyes narrowed and he ended up, once more, looking away.

« What, is that so stupid to think you want to marry the woman you love? »

Pierce stopped laughing all of a sudden, considering the other man carefully.

« Seriously Lucifer, don’t you ever look at me? »

Lucifer’s heart tightened softly at the other man’s voice, because it was so low, so uncertain suddenly, and because somehow he felt the discussion was heading to… To what exactly? He couldn’t tell, but he did not like it.

« Of course I do, how could I kill you if I don’t observe the prey? » he finally half chuckled out breathlessly, starting back the car.

He heard Marcus gulp, then a soft sigh next to him.

« Of course… » Caïn simply breathed out, both men staying silent for the rest of the drive. 


	2. Coffee Cup

Lucifer was drowning in his cup of coffee, well, better say all his attention was, slowly sinking to the depth of that warm, delicious beverage. He took a sip after a moment or two, his throat getting burned by the silken liquid, a hot feeling getting to his stomach at the sensation. The file was spread in front of him, as empty as the day Chloe had thrown it in his hands, and the more time was passing by, the more he was desperate to find that damn killer, and the less he believed he could do it.

Now, that was a problem, because there was nothing he was supposed not to be able to do.

Truth is, he could not concentrate. Pierce was with him everywhere, every time, and there was this weird relation that messed up with his mind whenever they were around each other. For this reason, he had asked Chloe to take him back thousands of times; he had whined, begged, tried to go to hell back and forth, but no matter what, she always refused. Lucifer knew she did it hoping him and Caïn would get along - simply being friends. Yet that was not a possibility, because the other man was just delightfully hatable. 

 « Thinking about our ghost-killer? » Marcus asked entering the room, his own cup of coffee in hand, Lucifer simply sighing in response.

 The ghost-killer, as Marcus had called it, was their criminal. Seven murders for now, all in the same area, but no hint, no trace: nothing. It was as if the killer could just kill and vanish. While Pierce seemed actually pleased, and admirative of the work, Lucifer was getting more and more pissed every second he spent on this case. Moreover, knowing Marcus was nailing the Detective every night - while he was sitting alone in his penthouse with some idiotic human - was not helping with his mood.

 « Yeah, when we’ll find him, I’ll rip each of his members off him before ending him, I swear. »

 Marcus smiled and rolled his eyes, sitting down next to him to grab the empty file.

 « If we do get him, though… »

 « We will », Lucifer answered quite abruptly, giving the other man an angry gaze.

 « Now, why are you mad? » Marcus sighed, caught off guard by the sudden mood swing of his partner. « It’s not as if this didn’t allow us to get a bit… closer », he told with a grin, elbowing his partner.

 « Yeah right, as long as it’s not close enough to kill you, I don’t really care », Lucifer snarled, feeling his nerves were so close to give up on him that he needed to just let go, at least a bit.

 Marcus smiled, yet a bit sadly, getting in front of Lucifer and granting him a deep ocean glare. Lucifer stared a second, then sighed.

 « I guess that’s the moment where I apologize, and so on? » he mumbled, looking down at his empty cup.

 Funny, he did not remember finishing it…

 « No, I’m getting used to it, don’t worry. Let’s work a bit, it will get you better, eventually. »

 Lucifer nodded tiredly and grabbed his coat, followed suit by his male partner.

 

***

 

« Lucifer, I found something! » Pierce called from the other side of the eighth crime scene of the case, Lucifer joining him shortly.

« Wow, what an amazing discovery, a cigarette », Lucifer told sarcastically, rolling his eyes. « Why are you even searching in the bin? Don’t you have any notion of hygiene? »

Pierce didn’t pay attention to the comment, instead staring thoughtfully at the smoke.

« I bet it’s the killer’s… » Caïn whispered, Lucifer watching him with judgmental eyes.

« Oh, and what makes you feel that? Your Paleolithic sixth sense maybe? »

« No, but the victim has a nicotine patch on the right arm, and this has been smoked recently, according to the smell of the stub », he told gesturing to put the fag end just beneath Lucifer’s nose.

The devil groaned and pushed the strong hand away, shooting it a death glare.

« It’s okay, I believe you, I’m no sniffer dog. What are you going to do with that? »

« Well, send it to Ella and hope she actually finds something worth paying attention to on it. »

« So exciting… » Lucifer sighed, eyes bored, and absolutely desperate for anything to happen.

Marcus laughed and shrugged, giving the other a teasing, yet quite tender, look.

« Well, looks you’ve played the good cops for too long already… No problem, leave me this case and I’ll tell Chloe how it was too hard to solve for you. »

Lucifer groaned and followed the other man back to their service car, eyes reproachful.

« Don’t be stupid, I’ll get this sinner and give him what he deserves, just got to find him. »

« Yeah right, just got to find him, as if that wasn’t the hardest part », Marcus groaned, half amused half pissed, giving the other man an eloquent look.

« I know right? » the devil simply answered. « So, how is it going with the detective? »

Marcus frowned, and simply shrugged.

« Well, it’s okay I guess. »

« I’m sorry? »

« What? »

« She’s your soon-to-be wife, you could be a bit more… I don’t know, in love? » Lucifer mumbled, getting to the driver seat.

« Well as I told y- » Marcus was cut off by a high-pitched voice, almost screaming, and the sound of high heels clapping quickly against the floor.

« WAIT! WAIT! »

Lucifer whined, burying his face into his hands, head throbbing. So many humans everywhere, he was starting to really get enough of all this. He could stand sentimental frustration, loneliness, even working with this absolute jerk, but this voice would drive him mad if it echoed just once again.

So he got out of the car, grabbed the little unbearable lady running after him and Pierce, and slammed her head against the window of it.

Pierce got out of the car, remained silent for a second, before blinking repeatedly, and turning slowly to Lucifer with a straight face. After a few seconds of staring, he finally asked slowly:

« Why? »

« Too loud », Lucifer simply groaned, getting back into the the car with a pissed face.

 Marcus deadpanned and grabbed the inanimate body, pulling it carelessly onto the backseat before getting back to the passenger one.

 « Well, we’re off to the hospital, nice. »

« No, it’s okay, I’m certain she w- » Lucifer stopped himself when he saw Marcus’ insistant glare. « What? »

 « Well this was maybe a witness, and now she’s unconscious on our back seat because you decided that her voice was too annoying for you to listen to her. I think I have reasons for giving you the you-made-a-blunder look. »

« Oops…? » Lucifer shrugged and grinned - the « grin » looking too tired to really be smug though.

Marcus observed his partner for a moment before sighing.

« Say… Are you okay? You seem a bit off those days. »

« Of course, why wouldn’t I be okay. Sex, money, and amzingness, I mean I got everything », he told quite too quickly, quite too harshly, holding the wheel so hard he thought his fingers would actually end up breaking under the pressure.

« Mh hum… » pierced told unconvinced, looking down onto his hands. « You know… I mean… you can talk to me if there is something… that makes you… concerned or something… » he breathed out slowly, voice low and confident but words slow and hesitant.

Lucifer smiled.

 « Getting sentimental? Think you stayed around Trixie a little too long, Lieutenant », he told with a smooth mocking voice, Pierce sighing, unamused.

 « Yeah… Not certain she’s the worst of my acquaintances. »

Lucifer laughed and started the car, driving to the hospital. Silence stretched for a while, a little awkward maybe, comfortable still. Both men were looking the road, deep in thought, the woman beside them starting to snort repeatedly, Lucifer losing his mind.

 « Can’t we just abandon her right in the middle of the road? I mean I really wouldn’t mind if you wanted to, and… » the devil groaned, eyeing their potential witness above his shoulder.

 « No killing witnesses, please. Plus I’ll be the one having to explain Chloe what happened afterwards, so you know… »

 « Coward » Lucifer retorted, both men staying silent for a second before starting to laugh lowly. « I mean I understand you, she is terrifying when she wants to be. Hell’s inferno is nothing compared to one of her death glares. »

 Marcus smiled and shrugged, giving the other man an amused look. His face slowly decomposed after a few minutes, and he kept staring blankly, eyes wondering.

 « Did a third eye just appear upon my forehead? » Lucifer asked after a moment, quite anxious about the insisting eyes. This glare actually sent shivers down his spine, and he sightly tilted his head to the side to take a quick look back at Caïn.

 The latter snapped back to reality, blinking a few times before shaking his head.

« Sorry, I was just wondering… » He paused, slipping back into his tortuous train of thoughts, which made Lucifer sigh impatiently.

« Yes, you were wondering? »

Pierce looked at him and articulated slowly:

« Do you love Chloe? », he asked in a tensed voice, very unlike him to be honest.

Lucifer considered the question a mere second before answering nonchalantly.

« I don’t have to answer you », he told batting his thick eyelashes above his two dark orbs.

Marcus gulped, and pulled a calm hand to his arm.

« What would you say about tonight? », he asked, « We’d get a drink at the Lux, talk a bit… »

Lucifer considered his partner with untrusting eyes, then shook lightly his head and smiled brightly, tensely.

 « Who am I to refuse such a charming invitation? » he cooed with a grin, Marcus rolling his eyes.

« Yeah, right, charming… » he simply echoed, shaking slowly his head, a discreet smile upon his lips.


	3. Neon and Whiskey

That wasn’t the way it was all supposed to go. Him, sitting at the Lux, waiting for the Devil, was not what he had planned. But guess what? He had lived long enough to know that planning leads nowhere. What actually can makes you reach what you want to is neither less nor more than impulses. Too many people lived their lives not listening to themselves, then just ending up throwing all they had away because they did not make anything out of it; and Marcus Pierce was not one of those.

 Two times, he had fallen in love. To be honest, he did not really know if it actually was love, but he did desire those persons he was with, or could have been with, and this feeling just ended up bringing more bitterness than joy. So he was done with this feeling. Not that he fled it, properly speaking, that would’ve been like running away from his own shadow, yet he simply stopped trying to make things happen. Since he stopped trying, things stopped happening. That was before he met Chloe.

 She was brilliant, sensible, beautiful, and probably a good match for him, if he was honest with himself - which was not in his habits - but she was, above all, the woman who made the Devil bleed. So of course he seduced her, hoped she would fall - and she fell - and that his life would finally end; yet that too didn’t go as he planned it to, and he ended up engaged and still immortal. Say what you want, but that was a depressing situation. 

Only hope now was a miracle, yet he did not think it very probable that the All-mighty would want to help him in any way, which was twice as true now that he had resolved to screw with his beloved rebel son, in the most anti-Christian way of the word, that is. 

Something strong pushed him towards Lucifer, and even though he couldn’t exactly grasp what, he wasn’t going to let go off what could make eternity feel a bit less monotonous.

« Good evening Lieutenant, now why are you looking so sad with that glass of Whiskey in hand and that terrible face you make? Did Chloe break the engagement? Oh, that would be so sad... », Lucifer told arriving, sitting next to Caïn with a grin, the club loud, stinking alcohol and smoke, and shining bright around them.

Marcus smiled, facing the other with his glass in hand, neon lights reverberated in hundreds of colored rays upon the walls. 

« Lucifer, happy to see you’re here, finally. One hour late, but still here... » he told emptying his glass all at once, not really aware of if it was the tenth or the eleventh, and honestly not caring.

 « I’m a man of my word... yet I had some... things to do. », the devil told skeptically, sitting next to the other man. « You, on the other hand, did not seem to be that busy... », he purred, getting Marcus a new glass, and drawing himself closer in the process - so close their noses were actually almost touching, their chests on the verge of pressing one against the other.

Caïn gulped, breathing in the Cologne of the raven-haired man, raising his eyes up to the other’s lips. His heart made a damn salto inside his chest, his senses alert. In a second, his fingers brushed against Lucifer’s, slowly, lightly, and he advanced slowly but surely one of his knees to make contact with his thigh. Lucifer froze at the move, slowly turning his eyes to Pierce, breath hitching.

« Lieutenant...? » he asked lowly, barely audible by anyone but them both.

« Yes? » The other answered in the same tone, his throat dry at this point, eyes fixed on the two pink, so desirable lips. 

He felt like a wall between them had been crashed by him just walking into the Lux. Lucifer was not the same here. Same tired eyes, same black expensive costume, same cocky, smug grin upon his face, yet his gestures were controlled and calm, although missing the usual hype they casually were charged with. 

After a few seconds of silence from them both, Pierce closed the distance between them, capturing his lips in a hungry, desperate manner, gripping a handful of black hair and making both their chests collide. Lucifer opened wide eyes, before quickly finding them clouded with desire, passing eager hands all above the other’s hips, thighs, and stomach. 

That was before Mazikeen violently slapped the back of Lucifer’s skull. 

« Hey YOU TWO! What the heck are you doing? » she told in a high-pitched, loud growl, the two men parting hurriedly.

Caïn just gasped for air, passing a hand upon his lips before emptying another time his glass of whiskey. Lucifer, on the other hand, was mumbling something none could have dreamed to understand, trying to put things together.

Him, flustered? Definitely not. Simply... taken off guard...

« I... well... yeah... We were... uhm... » he uttered difficultly, looking at Caïn for help, that, by the way, did not come for the human immortal was violently slapped for the second time by the demoness. 

« Have you got no shame? You’re engaged to Chloe so make your damn job! What problem do you guys have with faithfulness, ugh? I really hate all of you, dickheads! » she told stomping away, after having spat nicely at their feet.

After a few moments clearing their thoughts, both men cleared their throats.

« You should go. » Lucifer simply told, avoiding the other’s eyes. « Go back to Chloe, that is. »

« I don’t love her. » Caïn responded quickly, getting up, face right in front of Lucifer’s.

The other man looked at him for a moment before smiling slightly.

« Good night, Caïn. »

And he went up to the penthouse, living the other man half trembling, eyes lost into the neon darkness and the chaotic dance of tangled bodies.

 


	4. Cry, baby

He had received the sms this very morning. ‘ _I need you’_ \- simply, without explanation, and even if he didn’t understand the whereabouts of the message, he still, somehow, knew that something serious had been going on. So of course he had gotten to Chloe’s house, had rung, then had waited a couple of minutes, hearing a few muffled sobs behind the door. There was also a ragged breath, and a few footsteps echoing. The moments before the Detective opened lasted only a few moments - but to Lucifer, it felt like an eternity.

He felt dizzy, and had felt dizzy from the moment him and Caïn had kissed. Then he had had to keep his composure, smile at the man and just leave him in the middle of the Lux when all he wanted was to keep him close to his chest. Here again, there was no wonder why he had, for once,  fought against his own desires. It had to be for Chloe, because, wasn’t everything he did for Chloe, anyway? Working on this impossible case, trying to act more or less normal, even accepting his new wings, and not just jump into fire, hoping it would burn him from head to toe and consume the pure white feathers with his opale skin? It had to be; simply because there was no other explanation for this nonsense.

When the detective opened the door, her eyes were red and dry, apparently she had been rubbing them for a while, hoping it would erase all traces of tears. Of course, it did not, and it even worsened the situation. The Devil smiled slightly, as earnestly as he managed - which was not much - and stepped in. 

« You needed me, Chloe? » he asked in a calm voice, looking as the blond woman whipped a few tears prickling again at her eyes, getting to plop onto a sofa, Lucifer following suit.

« It’s… Mazikeen told me, Lucifer. » she told difficultly, Lucifer’s throat getting dry. « She called me yesterday, it was… I wanted to know your version of what happened. I already talked to Marcus and… we broke the engagement. For now… I mean… » her voice cracked and she just kept avoiding her partner’s eyes, gasping lightly when he took her wrist in a calm, soothing hand. He slowly brought her fingers to his chest, pressing them against his heart, her hand looking fragile and little into his.

« Detective, I am sorry for what happened. But I… » he collected his thoughts, making sure to steady his breath - which was more than hard at this point. « I wouldn’t have done anything that could’ve hurt you. And this was… this was a mere incident… » 

Chloe shook her head lightly, fingers trembling into Lucifer’s clenched ones.

« But did you see who it was? Do I know her? Did they know each other or was it just… » again, she couldn’t finish her sentence. Lucifer scanned her face for a moment, lost by her words, slowly trying to compose himself despite his apparent loss.

« Say… Uhm… What did Maze tell you, exactly? » he asked after a while, Chloe smiling bitterly and answering in a trembling, little voice that was so unlike her Lucifer’s heart ached terribly.

« She told me Marcus had kissed a girl at the Lux, that you and her were talking when she saw them, and that you both went to interrupt them. » she told quickly. Lucifer couldn’t believe his ears, feeling light headed. He didn’t know if he was more surprised by the fact that Maze lied to protect him or by the fat that Marcus didn’t let the cat out of the bag afterwards.

« Well… that is… » he began slowly, mumbling.

« True? It’s true? I mean… I… Did you see who it was? » she told expectantly, going closer to Lucifer, two hopeful, pained eyes pleading for answers. Lucifer gulped, feeling her breath against his chin, forcing a tensed smiled upon his lips.

Humans were so… so complicated. Couldn’t they simply accommodate themselves with simple lies, without desperately try to grasp the full truth? 

« No, no I didn’t see who it was. You know how the Lux is, it’s dark, people are all sticked to each other and I- » she cut him off, eyes lowering.

« Don’t worry, it’s fine, I guessed you did not know anyway. » She breathed out. They remained silent for a moment, Lucifer observing her face with soft, apologizing eyes; Chloe looking down with all the sadness in the word, fingers clinging Lucifer’s shirt.

She gulped after a moment, and passed a hand over her own wet cheek, then rising her eyes to look at Lucifer.

And _Oh_ , did Lucifer forget to breathe at that moment; was she wonderful, absolutely gorgeous, looking up at him with those shiny eyes, long golden hair framing her face, pink, plump lips quivering lightly _for him_. Were they, though?

He couldn’t keep the fact that it was Caïn who did this from harassing his mind, and somehow he - the Devil, God’s once most glorious angel - felt jealous of this insignificant immortal whose life itself was just a never ending curse. He closed his eyes, escaping the incredible sight, shaking his head.

« You should rest detective, you look wrecked. » he murmured, giving her her and back, softly pulling it back onto her thigh.

She nodded lightly, a bit startled by the sudden distance Lucifer put between them. She smiled at him hesitantly, getting up, and offering him a kind, inviting hand. Lucifer hummed softly, looking at the hand questioningly.

« Stay? » she asked gently, her blue eyes shining with the subdued light of her living room.

Lucifer’s heart missed a beat, and his eyes kept locked to the inviting fingers for a moment before he put all his will into shaking his head.

« I… I can’t, detective, you… really need to rest. You’re tired, and so am I. It is not a good idea. »

Damn… were those words really leaving his mouth? Chloe stood still for a few seconds, before her hand fell back numb at her side, and she starting laughing, quietly, almost silently, eyes watering with bitterness.

« Now, that’s new. You? Out of all people, _you_ are rejecting me? Why? » she asked shakily, her arms starting to agitate themselves, sometimes around her head, sometimes just fidgeting one with another.

« Detective… » Lucifer’s voice was so broken, his eyes so shy, that the detective was struck, remaining silent at first, then, Lucifer’s genuine surprise, sitting upon his laps.

She cupped his cheeks, pressing their foreheads together, looking at him with the biggest, the most expressive eyes Lucifer had seen in his life… Probably the prettiest, if not for…

« You know… I’ve been thinking, ever since I met you… » she started, Lucifer stiffening whith each move she made. « We should be honest with ourselves for once, and admit that… » her voice broke, and she consolidated her hold onto Lucifer’s cheeks before saying the next few words, lips brushing against his. « That we’re _craving_ each other. » She finished, eyes a bit dizzy and, Lucifer noticed as he was now forced to look her in the eye, clouded with alcohol. 

« Detective… but… Pierce… and… » he told difficultly, breath catching in his throat after every word, hands not daring to do anything but tremble lightly and uselessly at his sides.

Her eyes watered and she connected their lips shortly before breaking apart just enough for their eyes to meet. «  _Please, Lucifer_. », and the words were broken, and shook, and messy, and so perfect, that Lucifer lost his mind at that very moment.

He grabbed her hips, and pinned her back to the couch, ravaging her lips, while she held on to him as if he was her lifeboat. It was bestial, and desperate - and Lucifer needed this. He simply let go off all the mess going on in his head, trying to not think about anything but the delicious body clinging to him, ripping his shirt apart, but his own hands undoing Chloe’s dress, finding all the places they had been willing to for months now. In a few minutes, all their clothes were tossed onto the floor, the Devil lifting his partner in strong arms, holding her close to his sculpted chest before messily getting them to her bedroom, not disconnecting neither their lips, nor their tongues battling with each other.

He arrived to the dark room, eyes shining lightly into the darkness, tossing Chloe hurriedly onto the matress, caressing all curves of her smooth body he could manage to. 

« You’re beautiful… » he breathed out, not able to add anything as the angel grabbed his face to crash their bodies together, rolling long muscled legs around Lucifer’s hips. He smiled into the kiss and pushed her harder onto the bed, starting to rock his hips against her, hearing strangled noises coming from her mouth against his ear, before a few messy words followed.

« Please… _Lucifer please more_ , don’t make me wait. Please please please… oh FUCK… » she cried out the last bit as he penetrated her with no more ceremony, and he couldn't help moaning lowly, almost growling against her, as he realized she was _soaking wet._  

He started to roll his hips restlessly, hearing with delight her ragged breath hitch, feeling her abdomen quiver against him, her nails mercilessly scratching the skin of his back. They both moaned harder and harder, louder, as they reached their climax both at the same time, Chloe keeping Lucifer from getting out as she locked their hips together with her legs. 

« Oh Lucifer YES! » she screamed as he fell her pulse all around him, his semen filling her to the core, before he finally disassembled their bodies, falling next to her. She lost no time and hurriedly got to nuzzle onto his neck, lips pressing butterfly kisses onto his skin, thoughts blurred by the afterglow. She steadied her breath, the Devil’s chest going up and down deeply at a slow pace, his eyes closing, arms tensing and keeping the Detective close.

She fell asleep in his arms, he did not allow his eyes to close for the rest of the night.

 

 

 


	5. Whatever it takes

Lucifer sighed as he felt Chloe move against him. Guilt. The devil feeling guilty. _That was so nice._

He groaned and passed a hand upon his face, shaking his head in resignation. He already knew he had to tell her the truth. That was only a kiss after all, and he had just… let’s say he at least did not initiate it, which was quite a good point, right?

He sighed, eyes fixed upon the ceiling. Here was the problem, he was getting much too human. A coward and a liar; but he was going to fix this.

He looked over at Chloe, and couldn’t help his guts to twitch at the sight of the beautiful woman asleep onto his shoulder, exposed to him in her innocent, trustful sleep.

He passed a hand on her cheek, caressing it softly. She woke up at the touch, fluttering her blue orbs open.

« Mmh…? » she mumbled softly, still half asleep, trying to hide from light in Lucifer’s neck. She nuzzled there a bit, before fully awaking and smiling up at him. « Hey… » she told softly, getting to kiss his cheek.

The devil gulped and gave her an hesitant smile, Chloe simply looking back with a lazy expression of comfort.

« Hey… it’s nice you’re awake… I had… something to tell you… » he began, Chloe silencing him with a soft kiss, then pulling their foreheads together.

« I lied to you, yesterday. I wanted to know if you’d tell the truth to me, I wanted to test you… » she told quickly. « Maze told me it was you, and I felt angry, and confused. I’m sorry I did that. »

Lucifer blinked, then frowned softly, looking at Chloe as if she had just grown a third eye.

« You knew? » he repeated simply, trying to analyze the situation - rather unsuccessfully.

« Yes, I know you kissed Marcus, and I mean… I did hate you, but… now that I think about it… » the detective sat up, looking at Lucifer through the blond cascade of hair falling onto her shoulder. « It’s only a kiss, and… I think I just needed an excuse to break up with Marcus… otherwise I would’ve tried to fix things, but all I did was throwing him out, and calling you. If I am honest with myself, I think I can easily say that… » she stopped there, hugging her knees. Lucifer got to press a kiss to her shoulder. His heart was heavy in his chest for some reason, but his eyes were glowing with a mix of joy and satisfaction.

« That..? » he told gently, pulling his head onto her laps, Chloe giggling at him, cheeks reddening.

« I think last night’s events talk for themselves, right…? » she told, passing a hand through Lucifer’s dark hair.

« Right… » he simply told. Then he frowned softly and looked up at her. « You’re not angry about me not telling you about the kiss though? »

Chloe shrugged and pressed a few kisses to his neck.

« I probably should be, but we lost enough time, haven’t we…? » she told with a smile, thumb drawing circles upon her lover’s cheeks. « Plus, you kind of made it up to me… »

« Is that so…? » Lucifer asked with a grin. « I can do it again if necessary. » he told approaching his face from Chloe’s.

She chuckled. « Mh, I wouldn’t say no to that… » she purred, connecting their mouths into a deep kiss.

 

***

 

« I promise nothing is going to happen. » Lucifer swore for the umpteenth time to his lover, the detective pouting and looking at him reluctantly.

« I don’t want you to be alone with him on that case. Lucifer please come on. Just tell him you can’t, break your leg, or whatever, but I _can’t_ have you working with him. » She pleaded, the Devil sighing and kissing her forehead.

« Right, just _trust me_. I’ll get in his office, tell him I can’t work with him, and nothing more. _That_ is going to happen, nothing more. We can just get that fixed by talking, we’re adults. »

Chloe gave him a stern look, shrugging.

« Yeah, debatable… » Lucifer giggled and kissed her gently, connecting their noses tenderly.

« I will be bak in a few minutes. Stop worrying. » he told gently, Chloe looking at him with doubtful eyes before smiling uneasily and nodding feebly.

Lucifer caressed her cheek one last time and walked to Pierce’s office, getting in tensely.

The blinds were pulled down, and the Lieutenant was sat at his office, composed, looking at his own intertwined hands.

Lucifer gulped.

Those red, tired, tense eyes of his were _such a turn on_.

He sighed at his own thoughts. Too bad he was resolved to be faithful to Chloe now.

« You asked to see me? » Lucifer asked in a voice he hoped wasn’t shaking, hands in his pockets. He actually sounded more tense than he thought he would be. _Fuck_.

« Yeah, close the door please. » Marcus told looking up. Last time Lucifer saw those deep blue eyes, they were so much closer…

Marcus himself, on his side, was stiff and anxious, getting to Lucifer before the latter could process it.

Pierce then continued with a sigh. « Listen, I am sorry for what happened at the Lux. Yet it has ben a week ago, so i think we should… talk about it. »

« You kissed me. Point. I don’t think there is anything more to say about it. »

«  _You kissed back._  » Caïn noted, glaring at the Devil as if to dig into his soul.

Lucifer took a deep breath in.

« Listen, I am with Chloe now, I don’t… » he started, the other man cutting him off.

« I know. » he told quickly, Lucifer raising a brow at him.

« Then what’s the point? » the Devil asked rather suspiciously.

« Well, I think you perfectly know what _the point_ is. » Marcus hummed, getting closer, one of his hands, trailing along Lucifer’s collar. Lucifer gulped and took Marcus’ wrist in his hand, not anticipating that the latter would pin him violently to the wall, making his head slam against it. The Devil groaned and rubbed the back of his skull, eyes clouded with pain. He shot a death glare at Caïn.

« What _the hell_? » He hissed, Marcus looking at him with blazing eyes.

«  _Why_ Chloe? You know she puts you in danger. Becoming mortal is not in your plans as far as I know. So _why_? » he growled, voice deep, bruising hands keeping Lucifer in place.

Lucifer looked at Pierce with careful eyes, expression tensing.

« That’s why you wanted to marry her? Hoped she’d help you die? »

« Yes, exactly. » Caïn responded without any hesitation, eyes still burning. « You didn’t answer my question. »

Lucifer kept silent for a few seconds, then groaned softly.

« Pierce, get off me. »

« No. » Marcus answered without flinching, eyes cold and determined, hardening.

« Marcus, _get. Off_. » Lucifer repeated warningly, voice low and slow.

« No. »

«  _Caïn. »_

_« No. »_

Lucifer grabbed his opponent and tried to free himself, only getting pinned again to the wall, his back hitting violently the cold stone. He achieved to free a wrist to hit Caïn right in the face, the other man taking the punch in the nose, giving the Devil a death glare, a hand above his bleeding nose.

« Just try to _fucking_ control your hormones, right? » Lucifer groaned. Pierce simply rolled his eyes in answer, going to sit onto his desk.

« You still did not answer. » he mumbled, taking a tissue to fix the mess his face now was. 

« Right… well maybe because my feelings are none of your business… » the Devil told looking at his feet, brows furrowed. He did not even know why he felt deeply uneasy talking about this with Pierce.

Silence stretched before Marcus finally broke it with a sigh.

« I’m sorry. I think I’m getting insane. »

« For once, we agree on something. » Lucifer laughed tensely.

« I guess Chloe is not really in favor of us working together on the Ghost-killer case? » Marcus added, looking at Lucifer hopefully.

The other man felt his heart twitch.

« You’re right… To be honest, I am not either. » Lucifer told, gulping with difficulty.

Caïn Smiled bitterly, nodding.

« Alright… though… if you stay with me, it’ll be easier to find a way to kill me, and I won’t be a problem anymore sooner… » he told softly, staring at Lucifer.

The latter looked away, not answering for a moment.

« I told Chloe I’d… »

« Lucifer, we made a deal, remember? » Marcus told with a calm, deep, soft voice.

« But I… » The devil tried once again to answer, but Marcus cut him off with a laugh.

« Come on, I’m not going to rape you. »

Lucifer felt his cheeks redden softly at the comment, growling to hide his discomfort.

« Right. » he mumbled « I’ll talk to her; but it’s _only_ because I want to get rid of you, and to keep you from trying anything with Chloe again. »

Pierce smirked, raising an amused brow.

« Aw, jealous? » he cooed.

Lucifer shot him a death glare and got out of the room, slamming the door after him.


	6. The Damn Devil

Chloe was staring, and Lucifer was melting. Both her eyes were like digging a hole into Pierce’s back, her hands placed under her chin, blue orbs bright.

 « What about the whole staring thing? » The devil asked his girlfriend, smiling as naturally as possible given the circumstances.

 « You want to work with him on the case. » Chloe told turning her burning eyes to the devil, not flinching.

 « I... don’t want to, but he has a point, we’d be quicker working together than alone... just a case and we’re done. »

 « He could find someone else. »

 « Chloe baby... »

 « I’m not your baby. »

 « Chloe... »

 « Lucifer, seriously, do you think I’m _that_ stupid? » she hissed, expression cold as stone. « I see the way he looks at you, for God’s sake! »

 « I can’t control his eyes! »

 « You could control yours though. »

 Lucifer frowned, staring at her for a moment, before opening slowly his mouth.

 « What... do... you... mean...? » he asked slowly.

 « You’re eye-fucking him on a daily basis. » She affirmed crossing her arms above her chest, smiling at him bitterly.

 « I have to infirm that statement... I- »

 « Yeah, whatever. »

 She shot him a hurt look and got away with her files, hands slightly shaking with anger as she stomped out of the office.

 Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning in frustration.

 « The fucker... he’s gonna ruin it all. » He muttered, then looking up at Pierce’s back. The man was talking with Dan, looking tense in a sleepy way, as if he was more sleep-walking than conscious and awake. Apparently, he had had either a really good or a really bad night.

 Lucifer hoped for the latter, then felt guilty, then shrugged it off. He turned around, sitting on the desk.

 This was looking bad. He could, in fact, tell Pierce that he would break his promise, not try to kill him anymore, but he wouldn’t. He was too proud for that, and he had come to bond with the man in a much too weirdly intimate way to just let the relation slip out of his hands.

 « Deep in thought? » Marcus asked entering. Lucifer raised his eyes to Caïn’s, which were underlined by a dark shade of purple. They stared for a second, as in a haze. « You’ve talked to Chloe? » Marcus asked after a moment.

 « Yes. »

 « What did she say? »

 « She thinks I have feelings for you. » Lucifer simply told calmly, as if he was talking about the weather. Marcus looked away at the words, then back at the devil’s dark orbs.

 « Do you? »

  _No_ , Lucifer thought. But he couldn’t voice it, as if the words got stuck in his throat.

 « Lucifer? » Caïn after a moment, eyes lighting up when he heard no answer. He got closer slowly, Lucifer standing up abruptly.

 « You came here for a reason? » he asked looking away, his expression unchanged. Caïn gulped and stepped back uneasily, pulling his hands in his pockets tensely. His eyes bore a look of complete confusion.

 « Yes, we... I found something near the second victim’s house. A little piece of clothing, stained with blood. Hella is currently analyzing it. I think it was ripped off the victim’s clothes when she was abducted and dragged out of the house, but it might be the killer’s. »

 « Okay. » Lucifer simply told, then biting his bottom lip. « I... hope it’ll be relevant. »

 An uneasy silence followed, and Caïn simply got out without a sound, shadow sliding like a gust of wind. Lucifer let out a shaky sigh and shook his head.

 He was only aware of the cold void generously spreading in his chest.

 

***

 

Lucifer stared at Ella, awaiting. His head was aching, but he was at least in a lighter mood after having reconciled himself with Chloe. The brunette was pouting in front of him, handing a little piece of dark fabric and the smoke Pierce had found in one of the victim’s bin.

 « I don’t understand. Look at those. » The pout she wore was audible in her voice. « The smoke has _no traces of DNA_ at all! I never saw that. No fingerprints, no saliva. It’s insane! It’ as if the killer was wearing gloves, and just let the smoke consume. It makes no sense. You won’t believe the rest, look at the fabric. »

 He looked, taking in the texture, the smell.

 « It seems to be linen? Colored? I don’t know, tell me. » He told giving it back, and Ella let out a little whine of frustration, pulling it two centimeters from his face.

 « It isn't linen! It is _nothing registered_! I have no idea what this comes from. It’s not vegetal, apparently not even natural, yet the structure _proves_ it is not synthetic! This could come from Mars! »

 Lucifer blinked, then stared. His mind went blank for a second before he finally proceeded the smell that he had unconsciously recognized onto the little piece of fabric. This scent of smoke, slightly sour, with a bit of spice. Not aggressive, yet unpleasant to any stranger.

 This smelt like home.

 « Oh, _fuck_ no no no no… » He mumbled, covering his face with his hands. « Give it to me, now. » Ella blinked softly at his reaction, grabbing the piece of cloth to hand it to him. He took it, fingers trembling.

 He passed his fingers above it, sensing the coarse fabric. Suddenly it washed over him, panic, emotion, both, none. He felt lost. He felt lost because _why the hell_ would a demon be here playing serial killers? This made _no sense._

 « Lucifer, are you okay? » He got back to Ella’s big brown eyes, his own brows knitted together, pupils constricted with the intensity of the shock. He didn’t answer and stepped out quickly. He looked everywhere, yet he didn’t find Marcus.

 He groaned and got out, then calling Chloe. He waited impatiently while it rung, almost whimpering with impatience when she answered.

 « Hey, Love? What’s up? »Her voice was sleepy, and he felt guilty for a second for waking her up.

 « Do you know where Marcus is? » A loud groan echoed on the other end of the line.

 « Why, you lost your husband? »

 « Chloe, this is serious. » His voice must have sounded every bit as tense and scared as he felt because she suddenly fell silent. After a moment, she spoke again.

 « What’s happening? Are you safe? »

 « I have no idea. Please, have you seen him? »

 « Well… I worked yesterday at night and I saw him in front of the precinct at dawn, he was heading out. Maybe home? I don’t know. Babe, what’s happening? »

 « I’ll call you. » He hung up and dialed Marcus’ number in a flash.

 Somehow, he already knew there would be no answer. Maybe that’s why he called Chloe before calling him.

 His hand shook so hard the phone almost slipped off his grip. He let a shaky breath out, pulling the phone back in his pocket, then covering his face with his hands.

Alright, so, there were three possibilities here.

  _First_ : Marcus was simply either asleep or up to something else, and in no position to answer his phone. Unlikely, he was, after all, the lieutenant.

  _Second_ : Marcus was dead, deadly wounded, or had been abducted by the forces of evil, and in no position to answer his phone. Unlikely, he was, after all, immortal.

  _Third_ : Marcus already knew what was going on and went to fix things on his own, meaning he _did not intend_ to answer his phone. Very likely, he was, after all, _a motherfucking bastard_.

 Lucifer groaned and kept steadying his breath, eyes closed. When he opened them, he knew from the look pedestrians gave him they were bright red- and he _did not give a shit_. He wasn’t even angry about Caïn leaving him behind, he was _infuriated_ that this _son of a bitch_ dared make him worry about him.

 Not that he cared. He could get killed tens of times by this demon for all he cared, it wouldn’t keep him from sleeping at night. 

 He tried to think, quick. He had started to walk without registering it, half running in fact. People were looking at him quizzically, his eyes shining bright, pupils reduced to slits.

 Whatever was happening, he was going to _get_ his fucking part in it.

 After all, he was _the damn Devil_ \- and he was up to no good.


	7. Wait for it.

The first thing Lucifer did was getting to the Lux, knowing Maze was there. He saw the demoness at the bar, texting, alone, and quickly got to her. He snatched the phone off her hands and shot her a burning red glare.

« I need you to find Caïn and an unknown demon, now. » She blinked, looking up at him slowly, dark eyes wide open in indignation.

« Well, good evening to you too, my phone, please? » She held out her palm and Lucifer simply glared at her with an absolutely infuriated glare, stretching his arm and letting the phone fall in the bin on the other side of the counter. 

« Maze, I told _now_. » She frowned softly, taking an instinctive step away as she heard the tone in his voice, that was actually more devilish than human - more of a low growl than anything else.

« Okay, okay… Where d’you think they are? » She asked, getting up and already getting around the counter to take back her phone. 

« If I had any idea I wouldn’t ask you to try and find them. » She gave him an ironic smile, huffing an irritated laugh.

« Well thanks, that’s helpful. I’m not a motherfucking living scanner, Lucifer. So sorry, but I- »

«  _You will do what you’re fucking told._  » Lucifer hissed, and this time she _really_ froze when she saw his real appearance take over. She stopped dead in her track, watching him with wide eyes, hit by his aura. She gulped and took a careful step away, bowing lightly.

« All right… I’ll do my best… » She breathed out. Her eyes had watered softly with the shock and she gave him a hurt look, turning around before half running away. Lucifer looked at his hands, soon getting back to his human form. He let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes for a few seconds. He had to calm down. Maze was right, she had very little chance to find both the demon and the immortal asshole, so he had to figure something out. That’s the kind of moment where he missed having a whole lot of demons ready to roam across all earth and hell to accomplish his every wish. He had to think, quick.

« Where on earth could he go… » He groaned softly, leaning against the counter. « If he went without me he must have had a lead… » He clasped his hands under his chin, eyes sharp onto the booze collection of the bar. He groaned and lit up a cig, hands agitating themselves uselessly and nervously. The thought that Marcus could be hurt just wouldn’t leave him, making his guts twitch. He pinched the bridge of his nose, already walking out and getting to his car, smoke still in hand. At least he could go to Marcus’s place, check the asshole wasn’t just asleep - if he was, he was going to take _such a punch in the face._

He drove there quickly, stopping in front of the house. He didn’t get out straight away, looking at the smoke escaping his stub, pulling it down carelessly, staring at the front door. All lights were off, and no sound was to be heard. He sighed and got up, deciding to check nevertheless. He knocked carelessly on the door, and almost jumped when he heard a huge _CRASH_ echo upstairs. He blinked, opening wide eyes. 

« MARCUS?! IT’S LUCIFER! » He called, not caring if he had awoken the whole district. Steps echoed hurriedly in the stairs and said Marcus came to open, breath lightly ragged. 

« H-hey. » He asked quietly, smiling uneasily. « I didn’t expect you here… » Lucifer stared at him jadedly for a moment, brows knitted together. 

« You didn’t answer your phone. » Marcus gulped and looked nervously upstairs, obviously not really focused on his words. « Marcus? I’m fucking talking to you. » Lucifer was getting pissed, really pissed. He stared t the other man with burning eyes, only more infuriated by the relief washing over him as he finally had the certainty the lieutenant was safe.

« Yeah… Listen, Lucifer I’m very sorry but I have to ask you to leave right now, I’m really busy… » There was another loud crash upstairs, and the immortal cringed softly, glaring at the Devil with pleading eyes. « Like, really _really_ busy. » Lucifer stared at him, then got a step closer to try and take a look upstairs.

« Busy with? » Caïn gulped and pushed him out instantly, himself getting out aswell, and closing the door behind them. 

« I can’t tell you, you can’t come in, it’s personal. _Go. »_ The raven-haired man groaned, pinning him to the door.

« Can you stop with this fucking bullshit and tell me what the heck is going on? _Now._  » Marcus closed his eyes, feeling Lucifer’s body against his own, every muscle tense and trying not to lose the last bits of resolve he had left.

« I… Listen why don’t we just… » He was cut off immediately.

« No, _we just_ nothing. You are going to tell me what’s happening. I’m tired of your little games, Marcus. » The other man shot him a surprised glare that soon turned into a death one, frowning.

«  _My_ little games? Oh, yeah, right, because I’m the one playing around like a fucking oblivious kid now? » Lucifer stared at him a second, giving him an absolutely outraged look.

« Oh, because now I am to blame for your restless innuendos and insistence? I don’t even know why you’re playing around like that, firstly harassing me so that I keep being your partner, then hiding things from me! »

« And who got with Chloe right after we fucking _kissed_ and left me like _NOTHING HAPPENED_? »

«  _YOU_ KISSED ME, WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU EXPECT TO HAPPEN?! GET A LAUGH? WELL, THAT’S FUCKING HILARIOUS! »

« YOU KISSED BACK! STOP ACTING AS IF I WAS IMAGINING THE TENSION BETWEEN US! » They both were shouting senseless until Marcus’s words, both falling silent the instant, blue eyes welling up with tears of frustration and red ones no better out of loss. They both looked away, Lucifer staring at Marcus’s heaving chest and the latter looking above the Devil’s shoulder, gulping. « I found out where the killer came from, he’s upstairs, I locked him inside my bedroom. » The lieutenant said after a moment, voice low and slightly strangled. « Here, you know what’s going on now. » Lucifer glared at him, lightly pained to be unable to meet his shiny eyes.

« Okay… why didn’t you call me? » Marcus shrugged, looking down. « Marcus, seriously, what were you trying to do? »

« I asked him if he knew a way to kill me, why he was here, this kind of bullshit, okay? » He answered on the defensive, throwing the raven-haired man an irritated glare. « Anyway, I need to get upstairs, make sure he doesn’t kick the door open. »

« I’m coming. » Pierce was about to snap back but he simply groaned, sighing. They were still very close, their chests brushing together with each inhale, scents mixing. 

« Yeah, whatever. » He finally breathed out in his deep voice. His hand got behind his back, turning the doorknob so that they could get in. He took a step back inside the house, breath shaking at the tension between their tense bodies. He then turned away hurriedly, getting upstairs. Lucifer followed, looking around with sharp red eyes, less hasty. He made sure to close the door behind him, watching the minimalist and classy decoration with a hint of discomfort. When he finally reached the first floor, he was greeted by the sight of Marcus frozen, staring at a kicked door, eyes jaded. « Well, _congratufuckinglations,_ Lucifer, our demonic killer is officially on the loose again. » He groaned, shooting Lucifer a tense glare. It was dark, and both were now very aware of each movement the other made. 

« Yeah, right, I’m not the one that has been stupid enough to think a bit of wood would be enough to keep a demon locked in. » The devil answered, leaning against the wall, his comment earning him a death glare. « How did you even found him? »

« I went on instinct. » Marcus told ironically, Lucifer raising a brow and giving him a skeptic glance. He sighed and explained with a low voice. « A guy’s renting the apartment from one my neighbors, just noticed outstanding red eyes and his weird archaic looks. Nothing much. Guessed it was him. » Lucifer wasn’t still convinced so he added: « I’ve been lucky, okay? »

« Sounds like a bad movie scenario. » The raven-haired man told, grinning lightly. They both let silence stretch afterward, obscurity making both of their bodies disappear into the shadows. They looked at each other, both lost in wonder and tiredness. 

Lucifer considered the other man’s deep blue eyes, his silver hair, and square jaw. Everything about the lieutenant was solid and steady, every muscle standing out as hard as stone and completely unyielding.

Marcus watched softly the other’s features as well, his casual elegance and raven hair, those two blazing red eyes and this tall, gracious body. 

Both men gulped and looked away at the same time, air heavy with what had been told and what remained unspoken and undone.

« What I said, earlier… » Marcus breathed out after a moment, low voice feeling already much too loud in this velvety silence. His words died out in his throat, and he looked up with calm yet hesitant eyes. 

« You were right. » Lucifer breathed out before he could think of it, feeling completely unable to make a single move, stuck against his wall. The other man was almost a meter away, but even then the proximity felt suffocating. _His presence_ seemed to fill the room, leaving no place for him, surrounding him, crashing him. « There… There _is_ something between us. » He bit onto his bottom lip, trying to remind himself of Chloe, her beautiful eyes, her silken skin, but everything just seemed to falter when Caïn was looking at him that way, with such intensity in his blue orbs. As if he wanted to swallow him whole. « But I’m with Chloe now, and I… » He choked on the words as the other man approached slowly, red eyes following his every movement feverishly. Lucifer felt trapped, which was completely irrational for he was _the devil_. Marcus soon was close again, very close. Their noses were almost touching, and time seemed to have stopped completely. He could feel the other man’s hot breath against his own shivering lips, unable to look away from the searching, clever blue orbs.

« You what? » He asked softly, pulling his palm onto the devil’s cheek, thumb following the curve of his eye. Lucifer felt his heart drop, pressing himself further on the wall, cornered and with literal _fear_ in his eyes. He had absolutely _no idea_ what he was feeling right now, but it was immense, painful, and absolutely dreadful. The lieutenant free hand got onto his thigh, caressing it through the fabric, following the curves of his body there. He let a shivering breath out, tilting his head back, flushing lightly, eyes watering because of the overwhelming sensations.

« We can’t do that, Marcus. » He told difficultly, trying to take his hand off his thigh with shivering fingers, ending up only worsening the situation by pressing it harder against his body. 

« Now, who would have told Devil would be such a killjoy? That should be your new name. Do you ever relax? » Lucifer didn’t answer, he couldn’t, because burning lips brushed against his neck and his eyes shut close on their own accord. Marcus’s moth traveled onto his exposed throat, up to his jaw, stopping no even an inch from his own lips.

« You’re an absolute asshole… » The devil whispered with a tense and strangled voice, managing to open his eyes.

« Okay then… » Marcus grinned, pretending to take a step way. Lucifer instinctively, clawed his shirt, pulling him closer in stress.

« Don’t… » He croaked, voice shivering, heart making a backflip. « I… Don’t… » He didn’t even know why he was so shaken, but he _couldn’t_ let him go. His whole world seemed to rest in his strong hands, that were now cupping his ass and pressing to his bottom lip, silencing him.

« Hey, it’s okay… I’m here. » Marcus told gently, eyes softening as he noticed the Devil’s genuine fear. Lucifer tried unsuccessfully to swallow the lump in his throat, soft tears pearling at his eyes. Feelings he didn’t even know h had been bottling up for so long were coming up to the surface, and he was so beyond any kind of carnal desire that he barely noticed that their clothed groins were now pressed together in the embrace. The raven-haired man let a dry sob out, capturing the other’s lips in a trembling kiss that was soon enough answered deeply.

Their tongues met for the second time, and all Marcus could think of was how sweet and perfect each contact felt. Lucifer’s curves seemed molded to fit perfectly against his own, and soon he had a large hand in his ebony hair, pulling him closer, pulling him up against the wall, their hips interlocked. Lucifer’s legs got to wrap around the larger body, the kiss getting passionate. They only parted when they both lacked air, foreheads pressed together, panting softly. Lucifer gulped, completely nested inside the strong arms, breathing in Marcus’s scent. None of them spoke, both lost in silent longing, trying to steady their racing hearts. 

« Do you want… » Lucifer finally asked, voice uncertain and uncharacteristically breathless.

« Not tonight. » Marcus breathed out without a hint of hesitation, kissing the corner of his lips. « Not tonight… » Lucifer nodded shakily, trying to stop being so _weak_. « You can stay if you want… » He breathed out deeply, expecting Lucifer to decline, already preparing himself for the blow. There was a moment of silence before the raven-haired man answered with a shiver.

« Okay. » He whispered. Marcus blinked, then smiled quietly, pressing the other man close to his chest, and pulling him off the wall to bring him to his bed, pulling him down there. Lucifer was about to protest feebly, but the silver-haired man didn’t leave him a chance, shutting him up with another breathtaking kiss. They both kicked off their shoes quickly enough, not parting a second. The immortal pulled his hands on Lucifer’s waist, mulling him further onto the bed, laying him down against him, then pulling the cover onto the clothed bodies. Lucifer parted only there to take back his breath, looking disheveled and lost, pressing his body closer against the strong one of Marcus, a hand over his chest. Caïn gulped, wrapping his arms around him, kissing his forehead tenderly. His eyes were worried, and he had difficulties understanding why Lucifer was just looking _so wrecked_ when all he felt really at his contact was pure contentment. He was about to ask the question, but when he looked down at the other man, he was met by the sight of him peacefully asleep in his arms.

A small smile grew on his lips, and he shook his head softly. He had all he wanted for now. 

Everything else could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, again I owe you a massive apology. I had written three chapters and I lost them all due to a computer dysfunction. I was soooo upset about that I must admit I procrastinated on the redaction of this chapter! I hope you will enjoy it anyway :))

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! I had a lot of exams, so not much time to write, but I'm on holidays and ready to continue now!  
> Also, I just re-read it all, and I realized how many mistakes I had made! I tried to correct all I could but I doubt I found them all! English isn't my first language so forgive me for my inaccuracy.  
> Big thanks to all the readers who left kudos and comments, it means a lot to me!  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
